This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekmar.` The plant of the new variety is bushy and upright growing. It is particularly useful for outdoor garden decoration. `Wekmar` has as its seed parent the variety known as `Marmalade` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,243) and an unknown pollen parent.